WTH
by rengie
Summary: Scorpius X Rose coupling!  after generation


**W**hat **T**he** H**ell

**Scorpius X Rose**

**By. Rengie**

Chapter.1 (before starting the real story!)

James's POV

James Sirius Potter. That is me. The coolest guy in the Hogwarts school of Wizcraft and Wizardry. Like everyone knows, My father is Harry Potter. No, the Harry Potter. As I am his most trustworthy first son, I am here to tell you about the story about our family. To begin, I will start by the sorting of me, my younger sister and brother, and my cousins. That goes back to almost 6 years from now…..

"Potter, James Sirius!" When Minerva McGonagall, the headmaster of Hogwarts shouted my name, I heard many gasps. Of course, that's because I'm famous. I walked to the front of the Great hall, and there, I put on the sorting hat.

"_You are a Potter. I see.. ambition… bravery… and wickedness from you.. Yes, Yes. You will be the worst troublemaker in the history of Hogwarts.. But to make trouble in the school, you need bravery. So therefore, I sort you into, _GRYFFINDOR!"

Ha! I of course, knew I would be sorted into Gryffindor. I am brave of course, but my parents and all of their family went to Gryffindor, too. After the first day of Hogwarts, I began to do many mischievous things. Such things like throwing dung bombs in the great hall, or sending howlers to the library. Although My cousin, Teddy Lupin, tried to stop me from doing it, he didn't succeed. Okay, and 2 years later, My brother, Albus Severus Potter came to Hogwarts, And I was like,

"He would be put into Gryffindor! I'm sure of it!"

But GUESS WHAT. He met the son of the MALFOY FAMILY in the train! His name was Scorpius Malfoy. Because I heard that the Malfoys were death-eaters in the past, I was preparing a revenge on him for My poor uncle Fred, Lupin, aunt Tonks, My middle name's owner Sirius Black and many others. I went up to him and said with my coolest voice,

"Hey, Death eater!"

And guess what? He stared back! That little son of a salamander! How dare he stare back at me! So I said,

"Being defiant, ey? But I tell you Malfoy, your family are ruined because of your father and your ancestors! Your family were full of death eaters! They killed loads of my family and.."

"What is going on here?" Said someone from my back. Oh, My, Merlin. It was Albus, apparently trying to help me!

"Oh, dear Al, I'm trying to teach this little death eater a lesson-. Wanna help me out? Because this little…"

"What has he done to you?"

"Um, nothing. It's just Their house killed loads of our side of the family."

"You don't even know Uncle Fred's face or Sirius's, nor Lupin's. Besides, he didn't say anything. Didn't you?"

That Scorpius Kid nodded.

"But I.. But, um, I.." I didn't have anything to say!

"Hello. Sorry about this. I'm Albus." Said Al, trying to shake that kid's hand.

"Um, Hi. I'm Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy." They shook hands. I couldn't believe it. MY BROTHER BECAME FRIENDS WITH A DEATH EATER'S SON! They chatted until the train reached Hogwarts. When I rode the carriage pulled by Thestrals, I didn't feel very well. I knew. I knew then, something was wrong. It was wrong from the start. The start where Al and Malfoy became friends.

When the sorting time of the newcomers of Hogwarts drew nearer, I became more nervous. I was afraid that Al might go into Slytherin. I heard that ALL of the Malfoys went to Slytherin, and I was afraid that Al might follow that Scorpius Kid and go into Gryffindor. When professor McGonagall called

"Potter, Albus Severus!" My heart became to pound really fast. I prayed to Merlin, to please let Al be sorted into Gryffindor. And when the sorting hat called out,

"SLYTHERIN!"

I honestly wanted to tear that hat apart. But thank god My cousin, Rose Weasley, got put into Gryffindor.

That night, after the sorting, I wrote to my dad.

_To. Dad_

_Hello, Dad! I just wanted to say that you might feel the urge to kill Albus after you read this. ALBUS GOT INTO SLYTHERIN. And he became friends with SCORPIUS MALFOY. Oh, and our dear old Rose got into Gryffindor. Tell uncle Ron and aunt Hermione that. Bye!_

_P.S. Teddy Lupin keeps glaring at me._

_Trustworthy and the coolest son ever, James._

A year has passed. It was the turn of my cute little sister, Lily Luna Potter and my little and evil helper, Hugo Weasley to be sorted. I was sure that Lily and Hugo would be put in Gryffindor. But really, they both got put into HUFFLEPUFF.

MERLIN'S 146970246070902923958 miles/Km BEARD.

That night, like the year before, I wrote a letter. This time, to uncle Ron.

_To. Dear uncle Ron._

_Hello, it's me, James! Guess what! Lily and Hugo both got sorted into Hufflepuff! Yeah! _

_Your most handsome, coolest nephew, James._

That, is the end of my story. This is the end of my tragic ,tragic story.

END_  
>Hello! XD I know I messed up, and this was kinda comical.<p>

This chapter was just written to inform you what house the characters got into. The real story starts at the next chapter!


End file.
